Robin's Secret
by Equinox Moon
Summary: Robin has been having weird dreams ones he can't shake off. But what if they're not dreams but memories, and what if Robin isn't Robin and isn't as human as we all think.
1. Chapter 1

**_*Hello Readers - you are there right i'm not making you up? Ok so any way first chapter of new story.. blah blah blah.. still continueing on my other story (Harry Potter Fic The Cousin and I have the next chapter it is just being rechecked. Blah Blah Blah none of the charaters in this chapter are mine exept Emily (also my other OC's name but no realation ps also Evangiline) so yeah read and review people let's go chop chop*_**

**this is to celebrate the new episodes that are back on!**

**Robin's Dream Birthday. chapter 1.**

_Robin was running. Fast. Away from something horrible, something he couldn't quite remember. He could feel a large cut on his chest. It stung with every shaky breath he took while he was bolting for his life. Then he came to ruins old ruins very ancient, and he hid, here he felt safe though he couldn't understand why. And though the place looked familiar and he felt safe while he was catching his breath, there was still the thing that was and still is chasing him to worry about. He looked up at the sky still breathing heavilly. It was a starry night sky out but Robin couldn't recognize any constellations.** SNAP.** There was a sound behind him and he twisted around- adrenaline pumping sharply again. There was a girl behind him. She had long ebony hair that fell past her shoulders. She looked familar to him and he felt that he wanted to protect her no matter what. She spoke in a strained whisper "Ben, Ben it's me. It's me Emily. Ben I'm scared. What are we going to do? Why are Alec and Callista after us what did we do wrong? Ben? Ben! ... don't leave **HELP**!" Her voice faded softly into the blackness._

Robin woke up gasping for breath and sweating. _'what a way to start my birthday.' _he rolled out of bed and stood on shaky legs.

* * *

><p><span>time skip<span>

* * *

><p>It was late morning almost lunch time and Robin had been awake since 5:30. So far today he had gone over his mission reports making sure they were in order to turn in to Batman and the League, trained for 3 hours, and then taken a nice shower to clean up, then he did some of his homework. He was now heading to Mt. Justice, where he would meet up with KF and the others to have another training session, but with his team and not alone.<p>

"Master Richard?" came from behind him.

He turned "Hey Alfred. Is there something you need?"

Robin wasn't trying to be rude he had just been in a strange mood since that dream

"Happy Birthday, sir." And with that Alfred handed him a cupcake and was smiling at him.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Ofcourse sir, also Master Bruce wishes to imform you that you both have a reservation at Ninja New York at 7."

Robin smiled, it was his favorite resturant. "Ok tell him I'll be there when I'm done at Mt. Justice. And thanks Alfred, again."

Reconizing Robin 02.

Robin bairly got out of the transport before feeling a wave of dizziness rush through him. He stumbled to keep his balance and in doing so alerted his team to his presence, but no one came to greet him. Robin not even worring about it walked to the kitchen trying to get the hallway to focus.

**"SURPRISE!"** yelled the rest of young justice as Robin came into the kitchen.

Robin took some wobbily steps back- partilly from the dizziness he was still feeling but mostly from the surprise.

**"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY!"**

To say Robin was happy would be the understatement of the year.

"Guys you didn't have to..."

"Haha yeah right now that we actually know when it is we have to celebrate and it is your 16th!" Wally said wearing a wide grin on his freakled face.

M'gann smiled and brought over a cake that looked well... strangely pink.

"Sorry I did try to cook you a nice cake but well it looked better in the cookbook." She looked embarassed.

"No M'gann it looks AMAZING" Robin said as a little white lie.

"Well than let's eat!" Artemis said hungrilly.

* * *

><p><span>time skip #2<span>

* * *

><p>It was now 4 and they had just finished training. Everyone had showerd and now they were back in the rec. room. No one would say it but Robin Had been acting strange, and while dueling he actually lost. He seemed out of focus and sometimes he would just stare off in a direction and have a frusterated frown on his face like he forgot something.<p>

_' the whole dream doesn't make any sense! Gah! Why is it still bothering me? It's just a dream."_

_thanks for reading love it if you reviewed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is here! again don't own anything but Evagiline.**

**ok so read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something's up with Robin. chapter 2<strong>

_Robin's POV_

It was the day after my 16th Birthday and the only thing I could think about was the dream - the one where I was running, the one with the girl and the stars and the ruins and Alec and Callista- I had it again last night and it was exactly the same. It was on my mind yesterday too, I couldn't consentrate on training and i know my team noticed.

Even though the girl in my dream is just that - a dream I feel =like I know her and that I have to save her. She's scared because she did something wrong and now Alec and Callista are after her, I'm scared because I'm begining to think Alec and Callista are real.

* * *

><p><em>Wally's POV<em>

I'm worried about Robin. Yesterday, was his 16TH BIRTHDAY! but he looked like he didn't care, he was just staring off into space in training and even at HIS PARTY!

* * *

><p><em>M'gann's POV<em>

I really don't know much about Earth Birthdays but I do know that they are a cause for celebration.

In the past years Robin has been joyous, but this year he was distant.

I really do hope he's ok.

* * *

><p><em>Kaldur's POV<em>

Yesterday was Robin's 16th Birthday, and I am told by Wally that it is a very important one, just like in Atlantis.

But yesterday I noticed that Robin didn't really seem into his party and at training he was out of focus.

Perhaps I should talk with him next time he's at the mountain.

* * *

><p><em>Artimess' POV<em>

Robin's was acting really weird yesterday- like REALLY really weird especially for Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Conner's POV<em>

The whole team is worried about Robin and how he was 'off' yesterday. I don't really understand that, but something is wrong with Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Evangiline's POV<em>

I know that Ben is out here somewhere and he has to remember everything soon.

I just hope the others don't find him before he remembers.

I don't think I could handle him forgetting again, not me, not us, not the war, not again.

_**the other story i'm working on "the cousin" um i have writer's block on so sorry.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*Holla everyone, sorry for the late(nonexistent) updates sort of buzzy, school and job and GRB and play :P soooo here's Robins secret chapter 3 and again the only char i own is Emily. sooooo enjoy and try to get over the hate you feel for me about not updateing, ok?" _**

**_Robin's Secret Chapter 3._**

**Robin's POV**

DREAM-

_Running. Fast. Away from something horrible, something I couldn't quite remember.I can feel a large cut on my chest. It stung with every shaky breath. I am bolting for my life. I stop, in front of me are ruins old ruins very ancient, without thinking I run and hide behind them trying to catch my breath,here I feel safe, I can't really explain why. This place looked familiar. I look up at the sky still breathing heavilly. It was a starry night sky out, I couldn't recognize any constellations.** SNAP.** I turnded around- adrenaline pumping sharply again. There was a girl. She had long ebony hair that fell past her shoulders. She looked familar. She spoke in a strained whisper "Ben, Ben it's me. It's me Emily. Ben I'm scared. What are we going to do? Why are Alec and Callista after us what did we do wrong? Ben? Ben!" _

_I thought about it, Alec and Callista. They were people I knew I was sure of it- but I couldn't place them. I knew that I should be scared of them, scared for my life, THEY WERE CHASING ME! But why? _

_The girl- Emily spoke again, but her voice sounded far away and it was fading._

_"Ben, Ben please listen carefully. I need you, you have to remember, Alec and Callista are still looking, they are going to find us like before, please you need to remember if-"_

_END DREAM-que robin wake up...NOW!_

Robin sprang up again gasping for breath, his legs hurt, he felt like he had actually ran for his life like in his dream

It had been 2 weeks since the last dream, and they came every night. They were relatively the same, but different in small parts; some times he would be in the dream, other times looking at it from outside.

Tonight though Emily had spoken again, new words that had never been dreamed before. But she had been cut off and right in the middle of a sentence she was saying that he needed to remember if-.

_Remember what?_

In the past weeks he had come up with the conclusion that it wasn't just a random dream, so he had begun to think about it more and more trying to remember where it could be coming from, but he couldn't.

In fact most times he couldn't remember much, 3 days ago he had forgotten how to do a quad flip that he had learned and perfected when he was 5.

And it wasn't the only thing. Robin was beginning to get worried, he had contenplated weither he should tell Batman everything, but a small part of his mind kept saying-_Wait, wait, tell him tomorrow, don't disturb him._

Robin got up for another day, convinced that he didn't have to tell Batman.

**_*sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing, thanks to lovinglolipop402 for reminding me to update, here ya go folks, The Cousin my other story is halfway done on new chapter promise i'll post tomorrow*_**


	4. Chapter 4

***sorry for the long wait!***

Chapter 4.

Training Room- Mt. Justice 12:35 pm

"Rob! Yo Robin you here?" Wally's voice carried from the hallway all the way up to the high beams from the ceiling of the training room.

"In here KF!" Robin called down.

"Where?" Wally asked as he entered the room looking around at all the equipment for his best friend.

"UP" was the only warning Wally had before a small black body dove down and landed gracefully in front of him.

"AHHH!" Wally jumped back. You would think that he would be used to Robin doing this by now but...

"hahaha! man you should have seen your face!" Robin cackled, his mieschevious grin reaching up to his domino mask.

"oh har har real funny Rob!" Wally replied sarcastically to hide his shock

"yeah it was REALLY FUNNY wasn't it? so what's up KF?" Robin walked over to the bench and took a chug of water from a black and red water bottle

"well the team, meaning Kal, thought that a team bonding exersise would be good so we, Kal, wanted to know if you were up for a trip into town?" Wally said rolling his eyes

"What would we do in Happy Harbour? Is there even anything _to_ do in Happy Harbour?" Robin asked stretching his arms above his head.

"not sure I think we were just going to ya know hang out or see a movie or whatever?" Wally shrugged watching Robin bend into a bridge.

"huh? well sure sounds better thatn training for another two hours, when are we leaving?" Robin crawled around in a circle trying to get a better view of his friend.

"as soon as we can, it's not like anyone's really doing anything" Wally tilted his head to the side as Robin came out of the bridge and into a handstand, proceding to walk around him in circles.

"ok sure just let me take a quick shower and then i'll change and meet you in the rec room" Robin twisted back to his feet, and turned to see Wally nod, before spinning around and flipping into the changing rooms.

Changing Rooms (after Robin showered)

Robin pulled a black tee over his head.

as his head popped out of it's designated hole, he started to feel dizzy.

White flecks came into Robin's vision, flying around like shooting stars.

His legs were feeling mushy, in fact his whole body was feeling rather like goo, he couldn't stay up, he fell to the ground his head hitting the cool tiles with a loud _CRACK. _Robin's vision slowly clouded with black, the gray tiles and overly bright flouresent lights fading out. He heard a soft voice calling out "Ben" over and over again to him.

Kitchen-Mt. Justice

"it's been 25 minutes! where is the boy wonder!" Artemis was getting impatient

"don't know, said he had to shower and change" Wally said not looking up from his game.

"it takes him less than 5 minutes to shower" Megan said from the stove

"someone should check to make sure he's alright" Kaldur said from the book he was reading

"i'll go" wally said, pausing his game and taking off for the training room.

5 seconds later

"GUYS! ROBINS ON THE FLOOR! UNCONSIOUS! BLEEDING!" Wally yelled

the team was up and racing to the training room in a worried frenzy.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


	5. update

***update only don't like them don't read them***

**as of late i have had **

**A) major writer's block**

**B) no time**

**C) been admitted into the hospital (the reason is none of you GOD DAMN BUSINESS!)**

** so i have struck inspiration and will write when i get the chance**

**lots of love and kisses thanks bye**


	6. Chapter 5

***sorry this has taken so long go back a page to see the reasons!***

**Chapter 5. REVISION!**

Beep- beep- beep- beep

Batman saw Robin, he saw Richard-his son, on the white hospital bed, with tubes and wires and beeping monitors surrounding him.

He stood in the corner of the bleak room by the door, not quite in but not out. His son had been through worse physically. He had been beaten, tortured, and many other terrible things had been done to his body, but not here. And these injuries were minor. But that had been 5 days ago.

Robin still hadn't woken up.

And all his scans were showing things that the League was very concerned about. So concerned that they had had J'hon and M'Gann try to go into his subconscious to figure out what was going on.

They had been shut out.

Batman remembered that day. Robin had been moved out of the hospital room. To create a more telepathic field. Almost the whole leage was watching through speacil windows. Batman was the only one, besides the two Martians to be in the room. He had stood stoticly still in the shadows of the room. He was waiting for them to do something. All he saw was them sitting around Robin's body, the one that was still most of the time, but would flail uncontrolibly for breif moments without anyone being able to stop. His mouth would also open and it would apear as if he was screaming but no sound ever came out.

Then someone did scream, and someone yelled, and two people fell to the floor. M'Gann and J'hon were lying on the floor holding their heads in agony.

They screamed on and on for hours, even after the Leage Members took them away from the room.

When they stopped they told the rest of the superheroes that they had gotton a glimpse of two things before the walls around Robin's brain were to much for them and they crumpled on the floor.

A tall old green oak door with ancient scribes written all over it.

and

a girl

a girl with long ebony hair, it was shoulder length, her back was turned, she had worna white dress, something gold stuck out, she had turned, she had electrifying green eyes, and tattos covered her arms and legs and neck and she had one encircled around her left eye.

Robin wouldn't wake up.

The league was confused.

And even though none of them would admit it they were scared.

Batman was beside himself with fury and worry.

what could be done?

* * *

><p><strong>REVISION! <strong>

**i'll do inside Robin's mind next...**

**okay?**

**allright?**

**review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

****Hey everyone! Long time no update, I know sorry, my fault life's hectic! In the stages of recovering from some pretty messed up shit—my apologies.**

**Anyway here is what I promised- In Robin's mind!**

**Well what are you waiting for!**

**READ!****

**ROBIN'S POV (remember he's still unconscious- right?)**

Pain. That's what woke me up. A sharp and radiating, agonizingly uncomfortable pain, that seemed to have hold of my whole body. I opened my eyes, and groaned. I was on a concrete floor, the left side of my face smashed up against the cold gray substance. I slowly got up, onto my hands and knees, and for awhile i stayed just like that, with my head hung low. I had to concentrate on my breathing. It felt like I had run a marathon, or just finished learning a new move with Batman. That was the closest thing I had to compare the agony I was in. I shook my head, took a deep breath and stood up. Not such a good idea. My vision faltered, black spots coming in place of the scenery, and I was definitively dizzy. I may have swayed and wobbled for a little, until the huge dark spots vanished, and I could really see.

I was in a huge room. All made of concrete. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. It looked like I was in some kind of underground shelter area. There were no windows and the only source of light was a singular light bulb hanging from the middle of the room. There was a desk with two chairs off to my left. They were stainless steel and it looked like the desk was bolted to the floor.

I tried to remember how I had gotten here, and why I wasn't at the mansion or with the team or Batman. Hell I would even take school right now. I brought both of my hands up to my face, using my index fingers to massage my temples, my brain wasn't functioning all that well. I took a deep breath. I needed to focus. The last I had been doing was….. the last thing I remember….. I had been with…

_ARGH!_ I'm Batman's freaking partner! Why- no how could I not freaking remember a simple- importantly vital piece of information. I needed to sit down. So I walked, well it was more like a slow limp, to the desk and chairs. Once seated I took another breath. Then another, and thought again.

The last thing I had been doing was….. the last thing I remember... I had been with….

And again it wasn't helping.

Okay how about this; was I at the Batcave? At the mountain? School? Home?

Bingo! All of the sudden I remembered- I was at the mountain.

I had been…. In the changing room, I had just finished training.

It was with…. Wally!

So the last thing I had been doing was changing after training with Wally!

Good, I remembered that. But what the hell was I doing here?

And where was 'here'?

This place definitively looked familiar. But from where? I couldn't remember- the second time today, in less than an hour, god I hope this isn't permanent.

Just then behind me I heard what sounded like a door sliding open._ Swoosh. _My head quickly spun around and I saw her. The girl who had been haunting me in my dreams. The one I know I know, but not from where. Emily.

She spoke- '_well, well look who's finally in the right mindset.'_

**_all right be kind to me i'm fragile, but review!_**


	8. Chapter 7

*****okay where we last left off robin was unconsious and got a visit inside his mind from the mysterious Emily- just in case that wasn't clear.**

**also i'm going to try and have a somewhat secure schedule, but schools out soon and finals and crap so don't hope for too much. maybe once a week or so.**

**read and review*****

**Chapter 7**

**Mt. Justice**

****Robin lay in the white hospital bed his only movement the tiniest twitch of his fingers and the slow movement of his lips.

His teammates were in his room, all standing around waiting for him to awaken, all except Megan who was still feeling sore and in a small amount of pain from trying to unlock Robin's mind, she was sitting and resting in the corner.

_"It's been three days, you guys think he's going to wake up soon?"_

KF asked in a whisper, unsure if he wanted the answer or not.

the team all cast Wally a worried glance, they all had been told how Robin was physically faring, but mentally they were all in the dark. Wally though was taking the news or lack there of the worst. He was after all Robin's best friend.

Kaldur answered him, his voice filled with sadness.

"Wally, we don't know if he will soon, and Batman said we should think about the fact that he may not ever regain consciousness."

The team eyes still on Wally saw the smallest flinch come across his face. And their thoughts darkened once again.

Since they were looking at each other though, they did not notice the twisting of Robin's face as though he was in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's Mind<strong>

****_"So, are you ready to come back? Time's up, Ben" _

Emily said from across the table, her eyes looking straight at him in the most nerve-wracking way.

_"why do you call me that? More importantly who are you? Where am I? and what the hell do you mean 'time's up'"_

Robin fired the questions one after another his confusion making his head spin.

Across from him, Emily frowned 'He can't possibly not remember now, not after his time ran out'

_"Ben do you really not know, you are not just playing it up hoping to extend your time, because you know that is impossible and against the Laws"_

Her face wore a worried expression.

_"I'm not 'playing it up' okay? I have **NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!** can you get that into that pretty little head of yours? Answer my questions"_

Robin was starting to get a headache and he was losing his patience.

Frowning once again Emily answered

_"Your name is not Robin, nor is it Richard Grayson- you are not who you think you are, I am sorry, you should have remembered by now._

_You are an Angelus Tenebris, one of 13, the oldest creatures with they're other halves the Angelus Lux, in all the cosmos, I am an Angelus Lux, your other half we are in balance. I am sorry, but when I say time's up I mean your time as Robin or Richard is up, you can no longer play human, the Laws won't allow it, you would know, you helped set them."_

Robin's expression most likely resembled a fish, but slowly disbelief colored his features.

_"you can't really expect me to bel-"_

_"we don't have the time, I apologize this will hurt"_

Emily then reached over and grabbed a hold of Robin's head.

**_"but you need to remember"_**

Her eyes started to glow a deep electric green, and the room that Robin's mind had created started to shake and quiver as Robin's face distorted in pain.

**Mt. Justice**

****the team was still in the room, three hours had passed since they first arrived.

they were talking quietly to each other.

_and Robin opened his eyes._

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it's terrible<strong>

**i promise another chapter and if i don't soon message me and i'll get so annoyed i'll write more and update**

**i hope**

**_all right be kind to me i'm fragile, but review!_**


	9. Chapter 8

*****okay where we last left off robin just found out something life changing, and awoke from his comatose state**

**read and review*** *so sorry for updating late, i have to catch up on school work and then FINALS!, i really shouldn't even be taking this break! TOO MUCH NOT ENOUGH TIME***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Mt. Justice**

Young Justice were all standing in wait at the end of Robin's hospital bed.

Robin had just awoken, just when the entire League had almost given up hope.

He just lay there though, he had been awake for a minute and a half, and he still hadn't moved, hadn't said anything, nothing.

Kaldur had imediatly called Batman and the rest of the League, and they were on their way.

they were all increasingly worried for Robin.

They had all tried to make contact with him, saying his name, waving a hand in front of his face, yelling, KF even went as far as jumping on his bed.

Wally was on the bed now, sitting cross-legged at the edge.

Artemis was behind him, her hand on his shoulder, for comfort.

Megan was sitting near the top of Robin's bed in a hard, wooden chair.

Conner was in the corner of the room, nearest to the door.

Kaldur was standing at the adjacent end of the bed, near Wally and Artemis.

All of their eyes were focused on Robin's motionless, and emotionless face.

worry was present in various degrees on their faces, in their eyes.

Just then Batman burst threw the doorway, followed closely by The Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman and most of the rest of the Justice League.

Right away Batman rushed to the side of his protege, his partner, his son.

He looked into Robin's unfocused, still eyes. They were void of any emotion, and vacant to the point of despair.

His heart beating fast and worridly Batman called out_ "Robin? Robin? It's me Batman, I'm here."_

* * *

><p>Robin knew he was awake.<p>

He could see his friends.

He could see their worry.

But he couldn't move.

well he could, he supposed.

but he wasn't - not with what he just learned.

he was in shock.

Emily- he knew what she had done; but he shouldn't.

Robin - Richard wouldn't have had a clue.

so how did he know?

Emily.

she had told him - **_all right be kind to me _**__"we don't have the time, I apologize this will hurt"__

and it had - a lot.

but now he knew; he knew everything.

she had unlocked his mind.

his true consciousness.

his _Angelus Tenebris_

it - himself, his true self had been locked away in a deep dark part of Robin/Richard's mind.

he was hidden behind a tall old green oak door with ancient scribes written all over it.

Scribes that he learned were written in _verba sanguinem. _

**Blood letters**

****He saw Wally his - Robin/Richard's best friend as he jumped up and down on the hospital bed.

he still didn't move.

He was thinking.

_What am i going to do?_

__In this new reality he had been brought back to, he realized that he was going to have to leave- soon - it was against ALL the rules to stay.

and even though he had the power to leave right then and now, he just couldn't do it.

These were his friends, Batman was his father in all but blood.

He had to at least say goodbye to them.

...

it all got worse as Batman came in.

the way he rushed over

he didn't know if he could take it

if he could hold it anymore

Batman was at his side in a heartbeat

less than one actually

he could hear Batman's racing heart, so many things were different with himself now.

he heard Batman

_ "Robin? Robin? It's me Batman, I'm here."_

__and he knew he couldn't leave

not yet

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>

**_I'm fragile, but review!_**


	10. Chapter 9

**read and review*** *so sorry for updating late (really really late), i have had two camps and only just got home - Thank God for the 4th of July- a break!***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Mt. Justice**

last time- he heard Batman

_ "Robin? Robin? It's me Batman, I'm here."_

and he knew he couldn't leave

not yet

* * *

><p>Robin's breathing was level<p>

his heart rate normal

his brain functioning

no signs of anything being wrong

The Justice League had run every test. But Robin was still non-responsive

Batman hadn't left his son's side since he was alerted that his son was awake.

None of the Superheros had gone vary far from their Robin.

They were all so worried.

* * *

><p>(inside Ben's[RobinDick] mind)

'i should leave'

'i have to leave'

'the rules...'

.

.

.

'screw the rules, i want to stay with them, they're my family, i was truly happy in this charade, i just won't say anything'

'i'll leave when they make me, and i'll deal with the consequences then.

* * *

><p>The metallic clanking stopped.<p>

The machine made creaking and wooshing noises as the figure inside was moved out.

Robin was lying on the MRI machine, dressed in white hospital scrubs; pants and shirt, his small feet were covered by gray socks from the infirmary.

Robin had been awake for four days, it had been a week (i know it might not make sense) since they found him in the showers.

The Justice League still hadn't been able to get through to Robin.

.

.

.

Robin's MRI was complete, but the results were normal.

Batman was scanning the data, hoping to find something he might have missed, so to explain what was wrong with his son.

Young Justice were waiting outside of the MRI room, waiting for Robin to come out, like they had done with all the other tests, they always waited and when nothing was found the wheeled him back to his room in the infirmary.

.

.

.

Once Robin(Ben) was back in his temporary room, he looked at his friend's faces.

Kaldur was in the left corner of the room, a novel was lying on his lap, but he wasn't reading, his eyes were closed, and he looked tired.

M'Gann and was lying on a small cot off to his right, she was still healing from her trip into his mind.

Ben internally flinched at the thought of J'hon and her trying to pry into his foreign and heavily protected mind.

Conner was leaning against the door, his arms were crossed in front of his chest, he was glaring at the floor

Artemis was sitting cross-legged next to Kaldur's chair, she was polishing her bow.

Wally was slouched in a chair just beside his bed, his eyes were open, but his head kept drooping.

.

Ben sighed, he had made his choice, he was going to "wake up" and continue being Robin- The Boy Wonder- and he was going to pretend to be human.

Truthfully he had been for the past years, his body had transformed itself and hid his identity in his mind, but now after Emily had revealed the truth to him, his body had reversed the transformation, he was no longer human, he was an _ Angelus Tenebris._

_._

_._

Cautiously he opened his mouth and cleared his throat, then asked "what's going on?"

'

**'**

**okay so here it is!**

**sorry**

**for everything**

**love ya**

**_I'm fragile, but review!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**read and review*** *so sorry for updating late (really really late), just had other ideas for stories and was so unfocused it's CRAZY!***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Mt. Justice**

"what's going on?"

Everyone's in the room turned their heads in the direction of the simple question.

For a few seconds, the Young Justice team seemed to be stuck in shock.

Then Wally came out of it, shaking his head and blinking his eyes repeatedly.

"ROBIN!" he yelled, then ran(blurred) past the small space of open air that was seperating his best friend from him.

"ROB YOU'RE AWAKE, YOU'RE TALKING! YOU'RE OKAY!"

by this point Wally was jumping up and down on Robin's bed, and on Robin.

"hey Wally, nice to see you too?" Ben said in a voice that was coated in fake confusion.

after he responded, the rest of the team slowly came out of their collective shock, they had probaly been waiting for Robin to speak again, just to make sure that they hadn't imagined it.

"Robin, it is good to see you awake and talking, you don't know how worried we were." Kaldur said in a voice that was straining to be level, he was indeed very worried for his younger teammate.

"thanks Kal, but what happened?"

Ben asked, he had to start this out right, he had already formed a plan where he didn't know what happened, and acting clueless was the way to start.

M'Gann spoke up this time.

"you fell, must have slipped in the locker room. You hit you're head very hard. You've been in a comatose state for awhile now."

She spoke softly, not looking up at Robin, but down at the tiled floor, she bit her lip when she was done.

Ben knitted his eyebrows. Then softly asked.

"How long?"

He looked up**(IMPORTANT MESSAGE: ROBIN IS NOT WEARING HIS COSTUME OR HIS MASK! THE TEAM HOWEVER DOES NOT KNOW HIS SECRET I.D. THEY HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT IT BECAUSE HE WAS IN A COMA. THANK**** YOU!)**

He stared at his teammates, a look of pure innocence on his face.

"How long?"

Wally answered.

"3 weeks man, 3 weeks"

Robin's face fell into an emotionless mask, and he didn't say anything.

The entire team looked at each other in worry.

Then Kaldur asked a question.

"Should I go get Batman?"

Robin nodded.

"I'll be right back, alright?"

Robin nodded again.

Kaldur turned and left to get the Batman.

**'**

**okay so here it is!**

**sorry**

**for everything**

**love ya**

**_I'm fragile, but review!_**


	12. Chapter 11

**read and review*** *so sorry for updating late (really really late), just had other ideas for stories and was so unfocused it's CRAZY!***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It had been one month.

One month since Robin had found out the truth about himself.

About his true consciousness.

About how he was an _Angelus Tenebris._

A whole month.

And everyone was still hovering around him.

The entire league was watching out for him carefully.

And frankly Ben was getting sick of it.

He still hadn't gotten complete control of his natural abilities yet.

And all of his past memories were still coming back and hitting him hard.

He had been extremely careful, but more than once he had to think quick because something would happen, like the bars in the gym breaking because of the amount of force he had created.

Or when he would blank out, remembering, or just 'freeze' in the middle of something.

The worst was with Alfred and Bruce.

His dreams were still being invaded by memories, and he would often wake up screaming in a random part of the manor, with Bruce or Alfred comforting him.

A month.

Robin was 'fine'.

That's what Ben kept telling everyone.

He repeated it in a mantra - "I'm fine" "I'm fine" "really I'm fine"

That was the lie he kept saying, and now a month later that was the lie everyone bought.

But 'Robin' wasn't fine.

Because really there was no Robin now.

Nor was there any Richard Grayson.

All that was left was Ben.

* * *

><p>Batman stood before the Young Justice team.<p>

They had a new mission.

But Batman hadn't started telling them the details.

He was still worried about Robin.

Even though he knew that he had had time to recover.

Even though Robin looked and acted like he was recovered and fine, even if that's what he said.

Batman just couldn't shake this feeling.

* * *

><p>The team was buckled into the bio-ship.<p>

Their destination was a small island southeast of Guilvinec, France.

Their mission was standard.

They were to observe only.

But then again the team never really only observed.

* * *

><p><strong>lie du loc'h - southeast of Guilvinec<strong>

M'gann landed the bio-ship soundlessly.

Aqualad had already given their instructions.

He would take the north point hiding in the bay waters.

Miss Martin would be to the west, camouflaged.

Superboy would be below her on the southwest edge of the island.

Artemis would be on the shore of the south bay.

Kid Flash would run the northeast strip of the beach.

Robin would have the east point.

Separating would prove to be a very bad decision.

They were going to regret it.

Ben was going to regret it.

Because he wasn't ready for a reunion.

**'**

**okay so here it is!**

**sorry**

**for everything**

**love ya**

**_I'm fragile, but review!_**


	13. Chapter 12

**read and review*** *so sorry for updating late (really really late), just had other ideas for stories and was so unfocused it's CRAZY!***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**lie du loc'h - southeast of Guilvinec**

**M'gann**

**Miss Martian flew silently over the west shore.**

She scanned the land below both with her eyes and with her mind.

The team had not been told specifics, just that they were to observe and report.

So far the west was silent.

Not a single noise, physically or mentally.

Everyone on the island must be on other points of the island.

**Artemis**

Artemis was on the edge of the island's jungle on the south end of the island.

She was crouching behind a rock formation.

Her eyes were on a giant metallic door that was hidden in the rocks just 200 yards from the water.

The door was hidden, they did not want this to be seen.

Whatever this is.

Artemis made not of the lack of movement at her point.

**Kid Flash**

They were here to observe.

Not to act.

Kid Flash liked action.

He sat tortuously still on the beach.

Then just when he thought he thought that he would die of boredom.

A door- hidden in the sand opened.

It was massive and out of it came miliatary grade vehicles.

Trucks. jeeps, tanks.

And on them were men.

With guns.

**Mind link**

****'GUYS!'

'Report kid'

'Aqualad, guns, lots of guns here!'

'DO NOT ENGAGE!'

'Aqualad should we message Batman?'

'No not yet Miss Martian, we are here to observe, we need to see what they are planning. Everyone else report'

'Clear at the southwest point'

'Quiet by the south bay'

'-'

'Robin?'

'-'

'Robin report'

' activity of some kind at the east'

' men with lab coats and lots of crates, men with guns standing perimeter.'

'can you get a look at what they have from your position?'

'No. but it looks bad. I know it's bad.'

**'**

**okay so here it is!**

**sorry**

**for everything**

**love ya**

**_I'm fragile, but review!_**


End file.
